kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Den-O
Bio Ryotaro Nogami 'is a very unlucky young man. But though jinxed, Ryotaro keeps looking on the bright side.He is the one who discovers the Rider Pass, and after persuasion from Hana, decides to use it for the betterment of mankind as Kamen Rider Den-O. He is known as a Singularity Point - a person who can consciously overpower an Imagin who possesses them, as well as exist outside of time and recognize changes to the timestream. Befriending a wide variety of Imagin in his travels, Ryoutaro allows them to possess him in turn (and sometimes in unison) to transform into diferent forms of Den-O. Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on PSP, replace A with Circle.) *A: Extreme Slash *← or → + A: Dynamic Chop *↓ + A: Wild Shot *(RG2) ↑ + A: Royal Smash *A (Mid-jump): DenRider Kick *L+A: Super Boisterous Kick Forms ''Only Forms that appear in the games are listed due to Den-O having an abundance thereof. '''Sword Form- Den-O's most prominent form, possessed by Momotaros. Den-O's modular weapon "DenGasher" is transformed into a sword which Momotaros swings wildly, even ejecting the blade for remote slices as "My Hissatsu Attack, Part #" (the number changes every time Momotaros uses it, and it sometimes has various Special Editions). Rod Form- A defense-oriented form of Den-O, possessed by Urataros. DenGasher is configured to resemble a quarterstaff. This form is also the only (single-Imagin) one whose Full Charge takes the form of a Rider Kick. Ax Form- A Kintaros-controlled form of Den-O focusing on single, decisive blows. DenGasher is configured to resemble an axe, which Kintaros uses for the Full Charge "Dynamic Chop". Gun Form- A wildly mobile form of Den-O used by the equally spastic Ryuutaros. DenGasher folds into a gun, which is charged to create the Wild Shot. Wing Form (Generation 2 only)- A form that reflects Sieg's notions of elegance. DenGasher is split into a hand axe and boomerang, the latter of which is thrown for Royal Smash. Super Climax Form- Den-O's effective ultimate form, gained from all five Imagin possessing Ryotaro at once. Used exclusively for Den-O's finisher. Quotes Stage 1: Den-O vs. General Shadow: Before Battle: General Shadow: You have become Shadow's opponent, Kamen Rider. General Shadow: I'm disappointed that my old enemy won't appear, but it can't be helped. Den-O: I'm disappointing as an opponent!? That's not cool! Den-O: I'm gonna make your face a tearful one! You Invisible Head!! After Battle: General Shadow: Of course, you won….This is what was told in the fortune… Den-O: What the hell are you bastards plotting in a place like this? General Shadow: Fufufu….This is just a game… General Shadow: You Kamen Rider bastards, and we, the evil organization's… General Shadow: game with your survival at stake!! Stage 2: Den-O vs. Neo Organism: Before Battle: ''' Neo Organism: I beat you guys up, and I win the game, won't I…… Den-O: What is this thing? It talked like a brat… Neo Organism: Judah will kindly make me the strongest. Neo Organism: For that, I'll have to annihilate you all! Den-O: Heh, try it if you're a killing monster! I won't show any mercy to a brat! '''After Battle: Neo Organism: Uuuu…I……lost….? Neo Organism: No, I can still fight! I don't want to go back yet…!! Neo Organism: I'm the ultimate life form!! JUDAH!! Den-O: Remember, now: There is always someone better! Den-O: I am the strongest!!* *Den-O actually changes his usual phrase, "Ore, sanjou!" to "Ore, saikyou!" Stage 3:Den-O vs. Apollo Geist: Before Battle: Apollo Geist: I am Apollo Geist. I got tired waiting for you, Rider! Apollo Geist: As the chief of the secret police of G.O.D., Apollo Geist: I will reign judgement upon the lot of you, and obtain the world!! Den-O: It's an armored jerk this time? These guys just keep coming, it's troublesome! Den-O: Are you a god or a bat? I dunno, but I'll be your opponent for as long as you want! After Battle: Apollo Geist: This defeat is regrettable, but... Apollo Geist: warriors and fighting and ambitions are just like the lot of you…. Den-O: Why do you follow Judah? Den-O: He's stubborn enough to control you bastards! Apollo Geist: He's merely a scientist… Apollo Geist: If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to cross time. Apollo Geist: That's why we follow every one of his rules. Den-O: Rules? That game as usual, huh… Apollo Geist: We are to come out here and beat every Rider until the last one, and the organization... Apollo Geist: can rule the future world where the Riders have disappeared. Apollo Geist: ...Whoops. I spoke too much, huh. It looks like this is it, apparently. Stage 4: Den-O vs. Shadow Moon: Before Battle: Shadow Moon: I am the Century King of the Gorgom, Shadow Moon! Den-O: Creation King? I don't really get it, but, doesn't that mean you're a king? Den-O: Why is a king following a guy like Judah? Den-O: Are you also trying to get your hands on the future world? Shadow Moon: I fight for only one reason… Shadow Moon: To settle things with the Black Sun…that is all…. Shadow Moon: If I beat every one of you bastards, that wish will also come true. Den-O: Black-san? So that's what you're fighting for! That's great! Den-O: I don't hate a simple thing like that! Den-O: Go with all you've got here too! Tin-Plated Bastard! After Battle: Shadow Moon: It seems my showdown with the Black Sun will be postponed. Shadow Moon: I'll be waiting in my original time; you tell him that. Den-O: Yeah, no problem! I'll properly tell him! Shadow Moon: And now, only one remains…Don't take Judah's powers lightly. Den-O: Isn't he just a scientist? Hey! What did you mean by that just now…..! Den-O: Tch! Already friggin' disappeared… Den-O: Hm….? By the way, who's Black-san?* Den-O: Well, even though I don't get it, I don't regret taking up your message! *Yeah, Den-O mistook "Black Sun" for "Black-san" (Mr. Black), which both sound the same in Japanese, so he wasn't thinking of Kamen Rider Black, but someone else entirely. Whoops. Stage 5: Den-O vs. Judah: Before Battle: Den-O: I have appeared!! Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Rider. Judah: I am the one who invited you here, Judah. Judah: I am terribly sorry you had to travel all this way, but…. Judah: You will all disappear as scheduled. Den-O: Oh, is that so…- Are you an erasing idiot!? Den-O: About what will you do to erase us? Huuuuuuh? Judah: You all are an existence that will become a turning point in history. Judah: If they disappear all at once, I wonder what will happen…..!? Judah: I want to know that….I want to know, and it's unbearable! Den-O: It's a million years too early to friggin' get attached to us! Den-O: I don't know if you're "Judah" or "prayer beads", but…* * Kinda weird, but Den-O is comparing the word "JuDA" to "JuZU". Den-O: I'm gonna make you regret selling us a fight! Judah: …Once when I was caught up in committing crimes of time, I…. Judah: met a man who called himself a "Time Policeman". Den-O: "Time Policemaaan"? That creepy bastard, huh! Judah: And then, I obtained the technology to cross time… Judah: I was able to understand how they worked. At the first glance of that technology! Judah: Do you understand what this means? Judah: I met with those guys, and obtained it!! Judah: From now on, I will torment the Riders with the powers of the evil organization!! Trivia *Just as OOO had incomplete data in Rider Generation 1 for the BuraKaWani Combo, Den-O features unused sounds for Liner Form in his RG1 assets. As with BuraKaWani, not enough data exists to make Liner Form playable (or at least a usable attack) - in this case, only the sounds exist. *Den-O is one of the few Primary Heisei Kamen Riders who doesn't have access to all of his forms (the others are Kuuga, Kiva, W/Double and OOO). Den-O's missing forms are Plat Form (Ryotaro unassisted by any Imagin), the original Climax Form (lacking Sieg) and Liner Form (Ryotaro's ultimate form independent of Imagin control). *In RG1, Den-O has no speaker sub-distinction in boss conversations, so all his lines can be assumed to be spoken by Momotaros. RG2 is another story, with occasional lines coming from Ryotaro in several fights and landing him in the "multi-speaker club" alongside W, Kiva, Zeronos, and Kiva-la. Gallery dead-o.png|None of these are going to end well. Poor Momo. External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders